Various forms of waler braces and brackets have been heretofore designed. Some forms of waler braces are constructed in a manner so as to be adjustable while other forms of braces are not adjustable. Further, the adjustable braces are constructed in a manner whereby adjustment thereof is either difficult or time consuming and the adjustability of the bracket considerably reduces its capacity to withstand heavy loading. The examples of previously patented waler brackets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,340,439, 3,158,918, 3,185,433 and Re. 22,644.